iiafandomcom-20200214-history
S5 Bombay wins the Cup!
Badonkadonks down Nunchucks in Historic Game 3 of Finals to win Franchises First Casanova Cup Bombay- Rarely do sports fans have the luxury to combine to two best things in the world into one event. Those being watching the best game of the season and watching the final match of the year where someone walks away with the championship. However, this season IIA fans got just that, as the Finals Game 3 clash between the Netherland Nunchucks and Bombay Badonkadonks resulted in one of the most entertaining games of the year in the season's most important game. Bombay won the game 5-4 in Overtime, winning the franchise's first John Paul Casanova Trophy. This game started and ended with one man, err Lemur. Batu the Lemur King scored an IIA Finals record 4 Goals including the Overtime winner. The Lemur King could not be stopped by anyone tonight as he carved his way through the Nunchucks defense to open himself up for prime scoring opportunities. When he had that open space, he made sure to bury his chances with laser-like precision. His 7 Goals (Two of which were game winners) in 3 Finals games was enough to clinch the Casanova Cup Finals MVP award. When asked about receiving the award, the Lemur King reflected on his journey to this point: "This feeling is great, it's absolutely incredible. After being traded not once but twice this season, my confidence plummeted. I began to fall out of love with the game a little. But when I arrived at the Bombay facilities, the team owner Shiv Patel helped me rediscover my love for the game. He believed in me when I thought no one else would. He and this team gave the time I needed to develop into the superstar they saw me as." Despite Batu's sensational finals, a major reason the Badonkadonks even made it to the finals was goaltender Reggie Oduya. Some analysts even suggested that despite the Lemur King's historic Game 3, it should be Oduya who would receive the MVP award. However, when asked about this notion Oduya was quick to dismiss it saying, "You're joking, right? Batu gave everything to this team tonight. Scoring 4 goals in ridiculous especially in these situations. We all play for one another and I'm thrilled he's the MVP". When talking to Oduya more he wanted to express his admiration for his teammates, both current and former: 'We have all been working towards this all our lives. We came close last year but in the end, we made it back this year and won the whole damn thing. But I do want to acknowledge someone, Ward Stef. He had been instrumental in creating this team and this culture. He led our team these past seasons and in our finals appearance last year. When he found out he was taken in the expansion draft (Drafted by the Saskatchewan Slithering Snakes) he was upset to be leaving. He said, "I am going to miss all you guys. Damn.. I felt this was gonna be our year too". Tonight you best believe we're gonna break out the waffle iron in honor of him".